Lonely Princess
by Cattie-chan
Summary: Esta é uma fic sobre a relacção esquisita da Alice com o Gil. Só lendo é que vais ficar a saber como é... 8D para além disso, tu podes imaginar o final a teu gosto.


Aqui o meu One-Shot de Pandora Hearts. Par: Gil x Alice

Aviso: contém conteúdo um pouco perverso no fim, mas deixo o final ao vosso critério.

**Lonely Princess**

_[esta é uma fic de Pandora Hearts, que foi inspirada na música "Requiem For a Dream". Esta fic apenas vai ter um capítulo e vai ser escrita à moda do texto dramático. Enjoy. ]_

_

* * *

  
_

Era de manhã. Alice, Oz e Gil dormiam na carruagem, enquanto eram trasportados para outra cidade. Procuravam saber mais sobre a Tragédia de Sabrie.

Gil: Bom-dia. Houve alguma coisa que me acordou…

Oz: A mim também.

Alice: Quero comer….

Gil: Essa coelha ainda está a dormir…

Algo se mexeu por baixo do banco onde Alice dormia profundamente e sonhava com comida. Um homem ainda jovem saiu de lá.

Break: Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como é bom ver-vos! *abana mangas*

Oz: Break, porque é que sais sempre de sítios esquisitos?! Nunca sabes fazer uma aparição mais normal?!

Break: Ser esquisito é giro.

Gil: Sempre o mesmo. A Sharon está bem?

Break: Está. Parece-me que já recuperou de ontem…

A viagem continuou, até que Alice acordou.

Alice: O que é que ele tá a fazer aqui?! * levanta-se e põe o pé em cima do assento da carruagem* Ele não estava connosco…

Gil: Ele saiu debaixo do teu banco.

Alice: Seu perverso, não terias estado a ver coisas? *olhar assassino*

Break: *abana mangas*

A viagem acabou. Saíram. Estavam muito perto de Sabrie.

Break: Eu preciso de falar com o Oz. Podem ir passear os dois.

Break e Oz afastaram-se.

Gil: E tinham de me deixar logo com a coelha maluca!

Alice prega um pontapé a Gil.

Alice: COELHA MALUCA? O Oz teria feito bem em mandar-te para o outro mundo. Ainda para mais, tens medo de gatos.

Gil não liga os protestos e insultos desta, e começa a andar. Alice, para não ser deixada sozinha, segue-o. Mas, há algo que a faz parar.

Alice: O que é isto? Sinto uma Chain! Preciso do Oz.

Uma Chain muito grande e horrível aparece.

Gil: Alice, eu não consigo fazer nada por ti… Precisamos do Oz.

Alice: Apesar de tudo o que eu disse, eu sei que consegues.

Alice, ainda na sua forma original, salta para a frente e põe-se à frente da Chain.

Alice: Devias estar no Abyss e não aqui. Não quero saber quem é o teu contractor, mas, tenho de te derrotar.

Rapariga: Assim não vais conseguir.

Alice e Gil olharam ambos ao mesmo tempo. Ali estava ela, a irmã de Alice. A Abyss no Ishi.

Alice: Como…. Como saíste do Abyss?

Abyss no Ishi: Saindo. Também talvez graças a ele.

Chesire Cat aparece.

Chesire Cat: Abyss no Ishi…

Abyss no Ishi: Que comece a luta, então.

Gil: Mas sem o Oz,…

Alice: Tu consegues Gil. Pensa nisso com força. Se precisares, eu dou-te uma ajuda *olhar sedutor*.

Gil: *expressão apreensiva* Não é preciso ajuda… Eu posso tentar.

Alice: Deixa-me ajudar.

Alice aproxima-se de Gil, e este vai recuando. Quando ela está quase abraçada a ele, uma luz começa a brilhar… Alice transforma-se em Chain.

Gil: normalmente precisava que o Oz abrisse para eu conseguir… é esquisito, isto.

Alice avança e começa a lutar.

A Luta estava a ser pesada. Parecia estar a ser muito difícil para ela, mas, para sua ajuda, Gil pegou na sua pistola e começou a disparar.

Alice: Não preciso da tua ajuda.

Gil: Mas só estás a conseguir lutar graças a mim.

Alice: Estou nada.

Entretanto, a Chain fora destruída, e Abyss no Ishi aproximou-se de Alice.

Abyss no Ishi: Com que então és capaz de destruir a minha Chain, mas serás capaz de destruir o Chesire Cat?

Alice: Chesire…. Chesire….

Abyss no Ishi: Bem me parecia. Deixa-me então destruir-te, Alice.

Abyss fez sinal a Chesire Cat para este ter calma. Mas antes que ela pudesse atacar…

Gil: Pára!

E Disparou contra Abyss no Ishi, que caiu no chão coberta de sangue. Alice ajoelhou-se. Já tinha voltado à sua forma original.

Alice: Abyss no Ishi…

Tanto Abyss no Ishi como Chesire Cat desapareceram.

Gil aproximou-se de Alice.

Alice: Porque o fizeste?

Gil: ah… porque.

Alice voltou aos seus modos habituais.

Alice: Diz-me.

Gil:…

Alice: Vais dizer ou não?

Gil: Porque eu te Amo.

Alice: Estás doente?

Gil: devo estar, mas é a verdade verdadinha…

Alice: …

Gil: Fica comigo.

Alice: É tentador…. Eu também não estou indiferente em relacção a ti.

Gil: Então…

Alice: Eu não posso. Sou uma Chain.

Gil: E o que tem isso a ver?

Alice: Nada. Prova que me queres, então.

Gil: O tiro na Abyss no Ishi não bastou?

Alice: Não.

Então, Gil, sem mais nem menos, beijou Alice.

Alice: Então, isto é que é a tua prova.

Esta puxou Gil para outro lugar e…

Agora é a vossa vez de imaginarem o resto. Que terá acontecido? O que terão feito? Algo perverso, como….? Talvez, Talvez,… Deixo isso a vosso critério!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki / Nicole / Catherine Malfoy


End file.
